marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 32
. Tragically, the child was stillborn after she was forced into early labor during the Revelations story arc. Back in the city, Spider-Man is still trying to head back home when he spots Overdrive running through the city. He isn't really interested in knowing what Norman Osborn's new errand boy is up to, but decides to look into it when he notices Overdrive breaking into the Technomancer building.Overdrive began working with Norman Osborn in . Peter is familiar with the Technomancer building after he visited in - . Using his ability to negate all forms of technology, Overdrive is able to get past the security systems and armed guards in the building. However, before Overdrive can recover the section of the Rite of Five, Spider-Man snatches it away, knowing that whatever Norman Osborn wants it for would be nothing but trouble. However, Overdrive wants the fragment because it can help his wife Aura, whom he blames for being seriously injured during their previous attempt to capture him.Aura was seriously hurt when a bullet was trapped in her force field with her inside in . However, Overdrive uses his powers to snatch the fragment from the wall-crawler and then tries to flee. The web-slinger attempts to chase after him but Overdrive reactivates the security systems. However, the Neomancers corner him in a room with giant stasis vats containing monstrous creatures. Overdrive then uses his powers to free the creatures to slow up both the soldiers and the web-slinger. While Spider-Man is busy subduing the creatures, Overdrive manages to escape. Later, Overdrive hands over the fragment to Norman Osborn at his office. Instead of being paid, Greg petitions Norman to allow him to be involved in the mystical gathering Osborn is organizing. When Greg explains that he wants to try to use the ceremony to heal his wife, Norman decides to allow him to take Cromwell's place due to his selfless reasons. After Greg leaves, Norman is visited by one of his Scriers who tells his master that they succeeded in recovering the "package" from Alison Mongrane.This package was collected from Mongraine in . The contents of this package is revealed during the Final Chapter story arc. Osborn is pleased that his plan is all coming together. When asking about the Mongraine woman, the Scrier explains that she has fled to France. At that very moment, in Paris, Alison Mongraine is trying to keep a low profile when she is found by Joe Robertson. The Gathering of Five continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** National Bank **** ***** * ** Items: * Fragment of "Rites of the Five" * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References